the_beaglesfandomcom-20200213-history
Man in the Moon (episode)/Transcript
This page contains the transcript of Man in the Moon. Please note that this is done by ear and could possibly be inaccurate. Part One * (Stringer and Tubby are in suits, following behind Scotty in Central Park) * Stringer: What's it all about, Scotty, why are you draggin' us through Central Park? * Scotty: One week from today you're going to give a concert right here! There'll be thousands listening to ya! * Tubby: A concert? * Stringer: Thousands of people? * Scotty: Aye, leave it to me, lads. Now, get up on the stage and let me hear your latest song! * (Stringer sets his guitar on the stage and climbs up. Scotty claps as he helps Tubby up.) * Stringer: Alright, Tubby, Thanks to the Man in the Moon. * (While singing, the Beagles run off stage and up a hill, where the moon gains a face and dances along to them. Scotty's very confused and goes after them. They stop after the first verse and one chorus) * Tubby: How'd ya like it, Scotty? * Scotty: Oh, it's a fine song, laddies. But! Will it help get customers to your concert? Nobody knows the song. * Stringer: I suppose you're gonna say we need some publicity stunt to get the name of the song in the papers. * Scotty: Well, how did you ever guess? We're going to the United States Government Space Agency! * Stringer & Tubby: Space Agency?! * (The Beagles and Scotty are now in an office across the way from a man.) * Scotty: So you see, Colonel Korn, this will make a great publicity stunt for your space program! * Korn: You want us to dress these... (pointing to Stringer and Tubby, who smile)... these characters in space suits and pretend ''they're taking a trip to the moon in a government rocket ship?! * '''Scotty:' Aye, exactly! It'll be a grand publicity stunt for- uh for (Corn motions to the people guarding his door to come forward) for, f-f-f-for-- uh-uh h-h-hold on there, Colonel! * (The guards start to drag them out.) * Stringer: Come on man, let go'a me! * Tubby: Hey, you're bending my lapel! * Stringer: Let me go! A-alright we'll get out, w-wait a minute! * (The Beagles and agent are, quite literally, kicked out of the building. They sit on a street corner and regain their breath) * Stringer: Well, Scotty, that was quite a blastoff. * Scotty: Aye, nevermind! We're going to the General! * (They are again in an office, this time of General Rumor's) * Scotty: That's it, General Rumor. The government is sure to get fine publicity from- from, uh (both Rumor and two guards start heading towards them, again dragging them out) * Scotty: Now-now, wait a minute! * Tubby: Cut it out! * Stringer: Hey, I'm a taxpayer, what-! * Tubby: Hey, hey, hey! * (They are, again, literally kicked out and are on a street) * Tubby: Gee, Scotty (pant) We're really getting a kick outta this one, heh heh.... a hard one. * Scotty: Aye, there's no substitute for authority, lads. We're going to the top! * (This time the Beagles and agent are in the oval office.) * Scotty: I knew you'd understand, Mr. President. * (The President hits a button and, again, guards start dragging the three away) * Scotty: W-w-wait, now, hold on- Mr. President-- uh, no no! * Tubby: Cut it out! Gee, I'm a citizen, I voted for you... * (The three are back outside and walking down a street) * Stringer: Well, Scotty, looks like we've hit bottom! * Scotty: (after a moment) Not on your life, laddies! Look at that newspaper! (points to a stand) * Tubby, reading: Professor X readies private rocket for moon trip. * Scotty: That's for us! * (Cut to the outside of Professor X's laboratory) * Scotty: Here we are! The home of Professor X. (rings doorbell) * Professor: Oh, well, what can I do for you, yeh? * Scotty: (removes his hat) Well, Professor, the Beagles here have a new song titled Thanks to the Man in the Moon! So, we wanted to dress them in space suits and take pictures of them beside your moon rocket! * Professor: The Beagles are my favorite singers! Just, uh, come along with me. * (Everyone enters the lab and soon enough Stringer & Tubby are fancied up in spacesuits in front of the rocket) * Professor: (pointing to a lever behind Scotty) Don't touch that lever or the rocket ship will blast off. * Scotty: I'll be careful, Professor, heh. Smile, laddies! (takes a photo) Now let's get a picture inside the ship! Ah, that's sure to be a good one! Let me back up, now. Just a wee bit more. * Professor: Uh- look out, the lever! * (It's too late and Scotty has already bumped into it. Machines start beeping and the Beagles look terrified. The ship blasts off) * Narrator: Oh, no. What in the world? No, what in the universe ''is going to happen? There's a thrilling time ahead! Part Two * '''Narrator:' The Beagles had entered the rocket ship of Professor X to have their pictures taken. And now, the rocket ship had blasted off! * Scotty: Oh, no! The Beagles are gone! * Professor: Now, hold onto yourself, friend, don't break down! * Scotty: Hah, oh it's... it's just that they never even recorded their new song! And who's gonna play that concert next week? * (Meanwhile, in the rocket, Stringer is knocked out) * Tubby: Wha...? Oh, uh, what happened? Stringer? (shakes him) Oh, boy. He musta hit his head bad. Hey Scotty. Scotty! Oh, where are you, Scotty? (walks up and out of the ship, into open space) Wh-where... (starts screaming as he realizes) St-St-St-St-STRINGER!! * (Stringer wakes up to Tubby's screaming) * Stringer: (softly) Ah, what's the matter? Hey, what's going on here? (walks out and screams himself) * Tubby: St-stay there, Stringer! Hang on! You gotta get me back in!! * Stringer: Oh man I-- (pulls himself back into the ship) I don't believe this! I mean, it just can't be. I mean, we're floatin around in space. * Tubby: Throw me a rope, Stringer! * Stringer: Here you go, buddy! * Tubby: Ah-- you missed me, Stringer! And I'm getting further away! Hurry! * Stringer: I'll get you this time, old buddy. * Tubby: You missed me again!! Oy vey! * (Stringer finally manages to loop the rope around him and pull him back into the ship) * Tubby: I got it, I got it! (Tubby crashes into the ship and onto Stringer. He sighs) Woo! Oh boy. Oh, was that scary, Stringer. I'm glad I'm safe again. * Stringer: Say. Oh man, we gotta do somethin. * Tubby: Uh, but what, Stringer? * Stringer: Gotta get to those controls, try and turn the ship around, head back to Earth. I'll see if I can make this radio work. * Tubby: Yeah, yeah! Okay, Stringer, I'll guide us real good! * Stringer, into microphone: Uh, hello, Earth? Hello anybody! This is the Beagles out in space! Can anybody hear me? * Professor: Oh, hello Beagles, yes, this is Professor X calling here. Are you alright? * Stringer: "Alright?" No, we're scared to death! * Scotty: Ah, Stringer! It's good to hear your voice. Quickly, now. The Professor and I are hooked up to a nationwide broadcast. The whole world is waiting to hear you sing your new song from outer space! * Stringer: Oh, but Scotty we're a little busy now! * Scotty: Quickly, lads! This is the chance of a lifetime! * Stringer: Well... (sigh) ...okay. Come on, Tubby. * (The Beagles sing the second verse of Thanks to the Man in the Moon, floating around and bumping into all sorts of things) * Scotty: That was beautiful, laddies! * Stringer: This is the Beagles out in space, can anybody hear me! * Scotty: What is it, lads? I can't hear ya! * Tubby: The ships going crazy! It's starting to bounce around like a ball! * Professor: It sounds like the rocket ship has reached the orbit of a strange planet! * Stringer: Oh, and we're goin' round and round because of that. * Tubby: What? * Stringer: Hey, that strange-looking planet over there. We're gonna land on that planet! * Tubby: I'm scared! * (They crash onto the planet and open the door, stepping out) * Stringer: Well, it looks alright. Looks just like Earth. * Tubby: Yeah, Stringer, I guess there's nothing to be scared of at all. * (A startling roar sounds. Stringer stutters and Tubby jumps into his arms, both of them shaking) * Narrator: What kind of creature could make such an unearthly roar? There's a frantic time ahead in our next exciting episode! Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Category:Transcripts